May love overcome differences?
by Edible Colors
Summary: THIS IS NO LONGER BEING UPDATED. A NEWER VERISON OF THIS STORY IS BEING WRITTEN UP AND IS POSTED UNDER THIS USER NAME. A yaoi story between SpikexSpecter! JakexSpike too. Takes place six years after Spike defeated Specter.
1. Let's check up on Specter shall we?

Disclaimer: No I don't own ape escape. So don't sue Starie-Chan. Right keep that in mind

Warnings: hahaha!! Did think it was possible huh?! Well! I'm so creative I made it possible!! Booya lookit that!  Ahem! My warnings are yaoi, yes. Spike and Specter. Jake and Spike too. Lemon (eventually) yes. Now lets see the love between the boy and that monkey!! WHOO!!  Oh joy this is gonna be fun!!

* * *

It's been six years since Spike saved the world from monkeys. He's been living a normal life since then. But that's not who we are centered around right now. There he sat in his little throne in his amusement park; Specter Land, playing with one of the rc cars boredly. Specter was still the cute little money we all know and love. He hasn't changed much at all, he still looked the same as well. He sighed as he watched the car spin around in circles in front of him. There was really nothing else to do since most of his minions were captured by the boy. Spike... Specter thought of the boy, trying to remember. It's been a long while since he has seen that human. Sighing again he threw the remote onto the ground and stood up walking out onto the balcony, looking over his land. He red eyes simply glowing in the bright moon light.

"There has been nothing to do in these past years," he said to himself almost sadly as he listened to the music of the night. "And I have not enough monkeys to try to take over this world once again. What's there to do?" he questioned himself. Specter jumped up onto the bar and sat there swinging his legs back in forth. He glanced up at the moon silently. He was so bored and could no go out into the world to find anything to keep him entertained. It's what he wished. To be happy again. So have that smile back on his face happily. But we all wish for something, and some of us don't get what we wish for. Specter knew, oh so he knew so well that his wish would never be granted.

But, we always doubt our self in times of sorrow, pain and hate. We always do. Yes we do but Specter's doubt was in vain. His doubt was nothing but hope as he watched the stars and moon pass by through the clouds. A sudden coldness overcame him and the white monkey shivered jumping down from the bar walking into his room.

"I just need some sleep is all. It'll be better tomorrow." he said, trying to trick himself. But he never knew what really happened to him. Not even the dream helped him. It just caused more confusion to the event.

**Specter's POV**

Dark. Just, dark. I can't see anything. Oh here's why, my eyes are closed.

What?

I-I can't open my eyes. Where am I? What happened? Wait I hear something. A voice, it sounds so familiar. But it sounds so far away. Who are you?

I feel a touch on my face and I jump in surprise. It felt so soft. I lift my own hand up to touch what was there but it moved away.

_"Specter, its so nice to see you again."_

Who are you? How do you know me? Soon I feel pain through out my whole body. God, its hurts so much. What's happening?

_"It's gonna hurt, Specter. Just don't try to move."_

Now it's sounding concerned. I feel a quick kiss on my forehead and the pain's gone. What the hell just happened?

Silence. I don't hear anything else anymore. But now I feel...different. Weird, I really don't feel the same anymore. But now I can open my eyes. I look around and I'm floating in darkness. I look down ay my hands...

Holy shit!

**End of Specter's POV**

He sat up, sweating, his breath short and ragged, panting. His red eyes were wide as he looked around once more. He was back in his bed. But that wasn't the end of his question that were running though his mind. Specter closed his eyes a lifted up his hand hoping that what happened in his dream didn't really happen. He opened his eyes slightly just getting a glimpse of his hand and his eyes shot open. He ear-shattering scream echoed throughout his whole castle home...

* * *

To Be Continued...

Wee that was fun!! - Awww yer gonna love this story! I hope o.o

Sorry for the short shortnessness of the story. Yea, but I needed a good spot to stop it at!! Yea. I promise. Promise promise promise I do. PROMISE I will make da other chapters longer!! Yes you have my word for it.

Yanno what, this story is for you but its especially for a guy on neopets that we are now currently doing a ape escape shounen-ai rp with. He is now officially one of my best buds. He is the one had the thought trigger through my mind to do this story so you all should thank him!! Mentally of course, I bet he'll get your thank yous. He's special. waves to him

Ya see that button down there points to submit review button Click it. Or I may not continue! Oooo, we don't want that now do we? Make little guesses to what happened to Specter. I love it when readers make guesses for the story. It helps me move the story along faster cause I got ideas from the readers. That makes me feel so happy! - Have a good day and check back later!! WEEEEE!!! dances off the set

Starie-Chan


	2. Specter needed a bra? XD

IM BACK!! Whoo and I'm happy!! Yesh I am. I went to the Otacon Sunday and had tons of fun had to wait an hour and a half for the fuckin light rail but bah. -.o Oh well, I got there and that's good. Now here I am, arguing with my little brother that I don't have a belly-button XDD SEE?! lifts up shirt DO YOU SEE A BELLY BUTTON?! I don't, I just see a hole in my tummy o.o And in my head I'm fighting to get this story done saying "C'MON STARIE-CHAN!! YOU MADE A VOW TO GET THIS DONE AND UP TONIGHT!! C'MON WORK WORK WORK!!" my voice in my head is now my new drill sergeant o.o dear god. I'm gonna fuckin die by my new voice. my old one ran away and now I have to listen to this one?! WHAT NEXT??! Huh? HUH!? HUH!?? HU---!!

Specter: eyes twitching with anger as his hand covers her mouth Shut up and let them read the stroy.

Okay don't kill me. I don't own Specter or ape escape sighs Oh well... same warnings as last time yup go on and read now. Sorry for wasting your time people

* * *

Specter sat up in his bed, his hands shaking, his eyes wide.

"Holy shit! I'm a fuckin HUMAN!!" He yelled as he ran his hand through his hair. He blinked in confusion not feeling his helmet anymore. All he felt was his soft hair. Specter jumped out of bed and run over to a mirror.

"I-It's not there any more." he said to himself. "Oh! I know! I gained some much intelligence that my helmet form human DNA, the DNA transferred into my brain and created me into a human! That's it! Yes, that's what happened. So my helmets not really gone. It's just like my skull... I guess..." he thought about it for a while then shrugged it off.

"Forget about it. It doesn't matter. What does matter however is that I now can now plan world domination again and never be suspected cause I'm a monkey no longer!" Specter cheered as he looked at himself in the mirror. He felt kinda weird being a human. Then he noticed that his shorts had ripped apart when his body formed into a humans. i Now how am I supposed to get clothes that will fit me? I can go out there naked can I? I don't think humans do that. I dunno... /i he thought as he scratched his head.

Specter walked over to his door and called for one of my monkey servants. Once the monkey came and saw the new Specter, he jumped back and covered his eyes. Specter growled and grabbed the monkey by his fur.

"Don't do that! I'm still the same Specter! And I have a job for you!" he said angrily. The monkey uncovered his eyes and looked that his leader.

"Ooo aa ei ai eeii?" The monkey asked. _(a/n: I can understand monkey. Yes I can n.n)_

"What happened? Stuff happened okay?! I need you to go out a get me some clothes that will fit me got it?" the monkey nodded and Specter let go of him and he ran off. Sighing again, he walked back into his room and waited.

I think a few hours passed by before the monkey Specter sent out came back. He was laying in his bed when the knock come on his door. The boy stood up with the blanket wraps around his waist this time so the monkey wouldn't cover his eyes again from his supreme sexiness _(a/n: Mmm, nice mental images right now -)_ and he open the door. There stood the monkey panting, we was definitely running for his life.

"Did you get them?" he asked looking down at him. The monkey nodded and handed him the clothes he was able to get. The small selection only consisted of one pair of pants and a long sleeved t-shirt which were both way too big for him and a...bra?

"You got me one of these?! Only the females wear these?! Don't you know anything." he sad holding the bra in the monkey's face. The monkey shook his head and walked off before any damage could have been inflected on him. Specter closed the door and threw the bar on the ground, it was no use for him. He went and put on the over-sized clothes and looked at them in the mirror.

"God he didn't get me a pair of shoes either. Ah it's not that bad. I mean, the pants over my feet so no one will notice." He said as he flapped his arms up and down, listening to the sound on the extra cloth on his sleeves. They cover his whole arm, none of his hand of fingers even showed. Walking back out onto his balcony the sun was just peering up over the horizon. Today... was gonna be something very different.

* * *

_To Be Continued_

WEEE!!! I DID IT!!! I FINISHED IT IN A MATTER OF HOURS!! IM SO SPECIAL!! OH YEA!! Sorry if it seems short again. o.o I tried my best to make it longer but I'm not good at making long chapters. Maybe long one chapter stories but this if one of the first times making a chapter story so forgive me

DEAR HOLY GOD!! I even did some humor there. Very surprising. It really is. I'm very bad at humor stories, but all my friends say I'm very funny. I just don't know how to get the humor in real life down to paper (or computer, whatever it is o.o) sorry for my author notes. I had to do them. If they annoy you tell me and I'll stop. I promise I will.

You hear it calling for you. You must do what it says! You hear it and you cant resist! you clink the submit review button SEE I TOLD YOU, YOU COULDNT RESIST!! IT OWNS YOU I SAY!! IT OWNS YOU!!!

Specter: pokes her sighs Dammit not again kicks her and walks away

twitches Ow...

Starie-Chan (and Specter )


	3. AND JAKE MAKES HIS APPERENCE! sp? oo

Wee! Im back. Yes, now all you happy people are happy now. Yes you are. I dunno how long this story may be, but its gonna be pretty long and it might take a while for next chapters to be posted (i mean this one took a while too! o.o im very sorry). Skool is hell. Its been a month and I ALREADY have had to do THREE FRIGGEN ESSYS! OG MY GOD I THOUGHT I WASNT GONNA MAKE IT TO GET MY PROGRESS REPORT! HOLY SHIT!!

Ahem, sorry bout that.

* * *

Ah, summer. The best session of a school students life. It was quiet late in the morning when Spike finally work up with the sun his face. Shifting around so his back was turned to the light.

"Dammit, I thought I closed the curtins last night..." he said as he opened his eyes a bit. His eyes widened as he saw a grinning face in front of him. Jumping up and back against the wall in fright, laughing was heard from the other in the room. Narrowing his eyes he pounced onto of the person who was none other than...

"JAKE!! You asshole! What are you doing in my appartment?! You dont have a key!" Spike growled as he strangled his laughing friend. Jake just smiled and patted Spike's head.

"I asked the counter lady if she had another key to your room. Why you hiding a girl in here?" he said as he pushed the monkey catcher off him and looked around. Spike sat up and looked at him rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Oh yes Jake. You have found out my secrect. Please forgive me. As my unpleasured pushinment you can fuck me." he said as he climbed back up in his bed and covered himself in his sheets. "But oh please I beg, be gentle, its only the fifty-third time this week you've done it..." A loud laughter came from Jake as he pulled the sheets off his teasing friend.

"Awww, my pretty slave. I shall be as gentle as I can." he grined as he leaned over and made kissing sounds as he pretended to kiss Spike lovingly, he always knew ways to get the kid up and out of bed. Kicking and yelling as he pulled out of under Jake, Spike fell off the bed. Jake laughed again as he stood up and helped his friend up off the ground.

"Ya okay there Spike?" Jake asked. Spike nodded and walked over to his closet opening it a grabbing a shirt and some pants. He quickly put on the clothes and walked back over to his best friend and nuzzled him sleepily.

"Mmm, master? Can we go get some ice cream? Im hungry..." Spike wined as he rested his head on Jake's shoulder. He grined as he ruffled his hand in Spike's hair, turning him around he wrapped an arm around his shoulder and they walked out the door.

"Sure sure. But you have to pay for it." He said as they steped into the elevator. The red haired boy pouted and tilted his head up in the crook of Jake's neck and breathed softly, causing shivvers to run down the other's back.

"Oh, do I have to?" Spike asked in a lovingly voice and he gently nipped at Jake's neck. His face a bit red, Jake laughed and pushed Spike away. He laughed too as he crashed into the wall.

"Okay, I'll pay..." Spike said as he walked back over to Jake, sleepily nuzzling him again.

Yes, through out the years Spike and Jake were still best buds. Their friendship grew stronger every day they were with each other. Now at the age of 16, they both remember the past and all the monekys. Both of them have updated their style tho. Jake was more punk-ish now, a pericing under his bottom lip and two on his left ear. A gray long-sleeved shirt that said "Im with the idiot" that had an arrow pointing up at himself along with black pants. He had kept his hair long which was now reaching down to the end of his back. Spike, on the other hand was the same boy with a cocky attitued. His hair was very spikey, it looked like he could probably kill someone _((a/n: Hehe, funny images))._ He usually wears a red shirt that say "Dont tease your monkey". A long with that was blue shorts. As they walked done the street they hadnt noticed Specter, who was sitting at a table next to the ice cream parlor, drinking a cup of coffee _(I dont know where he got the money either)._

Walking into the ice cream parlor Spike pulled out whatever money he had making sure he had enough. Walking up to the counter the woman there smiled at them. After ordering their ice creams, they walked back out side and headed for the park. Laughter and happiness filled the mid day air as the park was just as lively as always. Finding a good spot under a tree, they sat down eating their ice cream. Leaning against his friends shoulder, Spike ate his ice cream happily. Both smiled as they watched the kids play around, it was a nice day to be out.

Time passed as both of them sat there. Jake soon had fallen asleep, with Spike well behind him. Minutes passed and Spike finally work up, wanting to use the bathroom. Standing up quietly so he wouldnt awaken his friend, he walked over to a semi-larg building and walked through the door with the men's sign.

Walking out of the room, he let out a giant yawn. A loud yell caught his attention as he looked in the direction it was coming from before being crashed into the ground from another. With a loud "thump" Spike let out a painful yelp.

"Damn. What the hell was that?" he said as he rubbed his head. Finally opening his eyes he saw the other laying on top of him, food bundled up in his arms and scattered on the ground. Their eyes locked for mere moments in silence until the other spoke.

"...Spike...?!"

* * *

Now the bond Spike and Jake have is the kind of bond I want with my friends. But, I can only do this kinda stuff with one friend cause she very fun to play around with. 3 Wee, i am so damn sorry for taking so friggen long. I really am. Skool is hell as I said before. but SUICIDE IS ALWAYS A OPTION! really no it aint. . sometimes I think it is but thats just me. Har har. I will try my hardest, even if it KILLS me to get the next chapter ASAP.

Oh, and wish me a happy birthday. Im finally turning 13 on the 5th - happy day.

Starie-Chan


	4. ITS VINCENT YAAAY!

I am SO SORRY for making you all wait so long. I really am. sighs Skool is so hard on my time right now - but that's how life is. I try my best to get these chapters up. BUT ITS SO HARD PLEASE DON'T KILL ME YET!! TT

OH! And I dunno if I posted this yet (probably not) But I drew a picture of what Jake and Spike and Specter are supposed to look like in this story. Its at I usually draw Jake/Spike paring and Specter/Spike paring a lot and put it on my deviantart account which is watch fer meh slashy art.

* * *

_What previously has happened..._

"Damn. What the hell was that?" he said as he rubbed his head. Finally opening his eyes he saw the other laying on top of him, food bundled up in his arms and scattered on the ground. Their eyes locked for mere moments in silence until the other spoke.

"...Spike...?!" the other said in a surprised tone. Spike tilted his head in confusion and opened his mouth to speak but a police officer, which was running up to them, had cut him off.

"You! Boy! You're going to have to pay for that or you'll be charged for theft!" the man yelled and he stood in front of the two fallen boys. Spike sat up as the other boy was still lying on top of him looking up at the officer. Spike looked up from the boy to the officer a few times before speaking.

"Um...err... how much are all items all together?" Spike asked the cop. The other boy looked at Spike with a surprised look then looked at the ground embarrassed.

"About twenty-four dollars."

"Okay then." Digging through his pocket, Spike felt the lack of money, which had been kept in there Dammit... Turning around so he could see Jake, he called out: "Jake! Jake you ass! Wake up!!" A loud muffled yawn was heard _(yes, Jake is pretty loud o.O)_ as Jake opened his eyes and stood up.

"Coming! I'm coming..." he said. "And stop calling me an ass or I'll make you kiss mine." He walked over to them and looked down at Spike. "Spike! I though I told you not to rape people in public." He said with a slight snicker. Spike just let out a sigh.

"Ahem?" The police's sudden sound caught Jake's attention and he looked over to him. Giving a friendly wave.

"Yo officer. What I do this time?" Jake teased. Spike hit the back of Jake's knees causing him to join him and the other on the ground. With a yelp and a playful growl, Jake turned and looked at Spike, smirking. Spike's eyes widen and quickly pushed the boy who was still on top of him off before Jake made his animal-like leap on top of him, pinning Spike to the ground.

"Now you have to kiss me for that!" Jake practically yelled. He had Spike's hands pinned above his head as he sat on his friend's stomach.

"Jake! Stop it! C'mon! First pay the police!"

"Pay what? I didn't do anything..."

"This is a waste of my time. I will let it slid for now but remember not to do it anymore kid." The officer said looking at the other boy before walking off. All three of them sighed at the same time before spike tried to get out from under Jake.

"No no no. I thought I said you had to kiss me first." Jake grinned down at Spike. Sighing again Spike narrowed his eyes at Jake before leaning up giving Jake a small kiss on the lips. Almost instance Jake jumped off Spike at first contact. Sitting up Spike looked at the other and grined,

"Sorry about that. So what is your name kid?" He asked. Jake sat down beside Spike, all of them just sitting on the ground, not really wanting to move.

"My name is Spe- I mean my name is um, Vincent. Yes, Vincent. Who are you?" Specter said knowing that he couldn't really say his real name. They would both probably know it was monkey Specter... some how they would know.

"Vincent huh? Well nice ta meet ya Vin. I'm Jake and that is my buddy Spikey." Jake said waving at Vincent_ (ok Im just gonna put this note here cuz I have noticed that some people don't read my rants in the beginning and end of these chapters so they don't know whats going on. Specter is gonna be call Vincent fer now on until further notice. Cuz I know it will be confusing for me to say "Said specter" while Spike and Jake and everyone else who appears in the story calls him Vincent. It got meh confused when I was just thinking of the plot. So yea NOW ON JUST READ MY RANTS NO MATTER HOW STUPID AND FUCKED UP THEY MAY BE JUST READ THEM SO YOU DON'T GET LOST. Thanks fer yer time.)_

"Uh yea, just call me Spike." The monkey catcher said _(I love calling him that)_ "And never listen to Jake, he's just a nut."

"Well at least I have more nuts than you!" Jake yelled back.

"You just do stupid things to get attention baka!" There it left they them two to fight out. Vincent smiled slightly finally finding something he could do to entertain himself; become friends with the ones he hated most.

Well used to hate most I guess you can say.

* * *

_TBC_

Ok one last rant to speak of. If what Jake last yelled at Spike confused you, you know how some use the term "I have more balls than you to do this and that?" Well he saying the same thing but just using the word nuts instead of balls. Sorry my perverted-ness took over. I had to say it.

Starie


	5. Arguments

OMG I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT TYPED THIS EARILER!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! :sob: Skool is like hell and I can barely find time to work on this wif all my essays and shit. Oh Im sorry! So so sorry ;-; Im failing my classing again so ive been grounded fer a while.

* * *

As the day went on Jake and Spike had grown fond of Vincent. Though his personality did strike a special interest in Spike, but with Jake, some things just made him shudder, yet, they were all good and good with each other's presence.

"So," said Spike as they sat in the restaurant, "What brings you here Vincent? We haven't seen you around or anything. Not even in our high school." Vincent looks up from his food at the two quickly thinking up some lie.

"Well uh, you see, I just moved here about a week ago and finally finished unpacking. I didn't think there was any use trying to go to school with only a few days left." He said as he took a bite of the food on his plate. Jake sat and played around with the spiked collar around his neck while nodding in agreement.

"True, the teachers sucked there anyway. There's no way they could let you cheat on tests and stuff." He blurted out bluntly. Spike sighed at his friend's lack in knowledge. Vincent chuckled slightly and looked out the window next to him. It sure is nice out here. He thought to himself Not like when I was always stuck in my place. Nothing ever to do there. Vincent's current state of thought of disturbed when a French fry hit his left eye. He hollered and rubbed his eye franticly. Both Spike and Jake burst into laughter.

"S-sorry Vincent! I didn't mean to hit your eye!" Spike said between laughs.

"God job Spikey! Is he blind now??" Jake asked bluntly. Vincent Looked up at Spike and Jake , his one eye closed.

"Gee thank you guys. "He said in an annoyed tone. Jake slapped Vincent on the back:

"Yer welcome buddeh!" he said. Spike smiled and took a sip of his soda.

Time passed fairly quickly. Spike officially noted that Vincent and Jake were gonna fight about every little thing they can. Spike walked in the middle of the two teenage boys listening in on their current argument; why did Jake squish the bug.

"Its just a small creature! No one is gonna notice that I kill the damn thing!" The blue hair boy yelled. Spike turned his head to see Vincent's response.

"But it didn't need to be stepped on! It wasn't killing you!! How would you feel if I stepped on you!!" Vincent shot back.

"You wanna see what it's like to be stepped on?!" Jake practically screamed as he pounced/attacked Vincent. There they were, two teenage boys, on the ground, fight like little kids. The monkey catcher kept on walking forward.

"C'mon boys or Ill leave without you and go home." Spike said, continuing walking. Jake and Vincent stopped fight instantly and lifted their head looking at the on pressing Spike. They got off each other and ran back over to Spike, one on either side of him.

"Heeeey wait. I wasn't on this side last time!" Jake said.

"Yes huh! I was on dis side! I remember!" Vincent said,

"ARRG!!" Spike yelled and ran ahead. Both Jake and Vincent blinked and looked at each other. Jake had a glint in his eyes.

"I bet I can beat you to him first."

"You can not!" And Vincent took up, Jake right behind him.

And the chase was on! Spike in da lead and Vincent and Jake neck an' neck! Jake had a sudden burst on energy and ran ahead of Vincent. Spike looked behind him and watched the two running behind him. Then he tripped over a rock. Jake franticly tried to stop. Vincent stopped and covered his eyes at the accident waiting to happen. Then there it was, like on cue, Jake tripped over Spike and landed ontop of him. Silence. Vincent opened his eyes and looked at them.

"You two o-"he started before Jakes loud yell interrupted him.

"OH! OH I TOLD YOU I WOULD WIN!!" He yelled as he pushed his upper torso up and looked at Vincent. Vincent sighed and walked over to them.

"J-Jake get off me—OOF!" Spike had said as Jake collapsed back on top of him again

"To tired to moooooveeee..." Jake groaned. Vincent chuckled and helped his friends up off the ground.

* * *

I know very very short. Please forgive me. Please do. I am tired but I really wanna get this fic updated. Summers comin up. Ill have more time soon.

Starie


	6. Yes i had to bring him back cuz i love h...

For the shounen-ai crazed, the boy love is just right around the corner. X3

* * *

It was nearly nine o'clock when the trio finally decided to head home. Vincent walked the lonely street home, depression obvious of his face. This was, probably, one of the best days he has ever experienced so far. He scratched his arm as he looked up at the stars, just standing there, remembering the events of the passed day. A smile appeared on his gloom face and began walking again, entering the gates of his amusement park and walking up the stairs to his castle. Vincent was welcomed with many greetings as he entered the more "roomy" aspect of his home. He ordered food to be spent to his room as he passed the kitchen heading straight to his safe haven. Opening the door he pushed a button on the phone that sat on a small table by the door. Vincent listened to the message left on his machine as he discharged and sat on his bed.

"Hey Specter..." said a recorded voice, it was deep and smooth, almost sexy if you will. Vincent sighed and collapsed on the pillows, he knew exactly who it was. The recording continued, "Guess who? Yes of course, the only one who would ever be capable of escaping the boy with the net. One an' only Red." Vincent's eyes drifted to the window as he hugged a pillow. "I was just wonderin' how my favorite boss was doing. I know how boring it must be without me there to entertain you, am I right, Specter my boy? Well, brace yourself, before I leave town to get away from the kid I'm going to visit you for a final time. It's my pleasure to see you again." Red practically purred though the whole recording. With the click of the phone hanging up, Vincent's eyes closed as he shivered. He remembered what Red had always done before he had gotten captured. This was how he got Red and his group to join forces with him. The boy's eyes gathered tears under his closed eyelids; Red wasn't the gentlest monkey in the group, just as he looked, he doesn't know his own strength. Vincent only dealt with it because he wanted to finally take over the world. He opened his eyes, his vision blurred with tears; he had to think of some way of avoiding Red. He didn't want to go back though the painful experiences again. A knock on his door brought Vincent back to reality. And that's when the thought finally kicked in. Red cant get to Vincent because Vincent was now "human" no longer a monkey. Now all he has to do is ask Spike if he can stay at his place for a while, yes, I said Spike. Something about Spike, when he wasn't chasing his minions around, aroused Vincent. Another knock on Vincent's door sounded impatient.

"I'm coming!" Vincent said and got off his bed, his tears already dry. He opened the door to find a monkey holding a tray of food. Vincent smiled slightly at the monkey and took the tray saying a thank you before closing the door. He took the food to his bed and sat down and began eating, his face beaming with happiness. He was going to try and stay with Spike for a while.

The next day came rather quickly for Vincent. He woke up the next morning only to find out it was only 7 o'clock. He had to wait six hours longer till he could meet up with Spike...and Jake. We all know that feeling of extreme happiness a night before an event and you just wake up early and have to wait.

Waiting, waiting, waiting.

That's all Vincent did. Get dressed and sit on his bed, waiting. Eventually he fell back asleep. Time went faster in Lala Land, and yet, it was a little out of Vincent's grasp. The six hours Vincent had been waiting for had passed and so had two extra hours. A knock on Vincent's door woke him. He rolled over and buried his face in a pillow.

"Nnhh... what do you want?" he muffled into the pillow. The knock came again but louder. Vincent lifted his head and looked at the clock on the night stand, His lazy eyes shot open. "OH SHIT!" and with that said he jumped out of bed and ran out the door, knocking down the money that was there.

Jake and Spike sat on the bench in the park where they ran into Vincent yesterday. Jake was leaning against Spike shoulder sleeping while Spike constantly checked his watch.

"Where is he?" he mumbled to himself and looked around once again. Spike's head stopped and he squinted his eyes, seeing a quick paced figure running over to them. It ran down the stairs and tripped while at it, tumbling all the down. It lay on the ground for a few seconds while the pain numbed away. Spike sat there watching, an amused expression on his face. Vincent lifted his face from the ground and looked at Spike and waved franticly before standing back up and running over to them, trying not to trip again.

"I-I'm s-soo..." Vincent cut off short of his sentence to catch his breath. Spike looked at him a smirk upon his lips. Vincent looked at him and lipped the words 'shut up' to him. Spike laughed waking Jake up. Jake slowly opened his eyes and found Vincent in front of him.

"You! You are two hours late yo!" Jake sat up and scolded him. Vincent looked at Jake and flipped him off. Jake did the same. Spike shook his head and leaned over, kissing Jake on the cheek. Vincent looked at the two, his eyes a bit wide, a bit of jealousy building up inside.

"Stop it." He said to Jake then stood up. "Let's go somewhere you guys." And Spike began walking off; Vincent and Jake following close behind.

About half hour passed and three were still walking and Jake and Vincent were getting impatient. Jake wrapped his arms around Spikes neck behind him.

"Spikeee..." he whined. "Where are we going?" Spike stopped and looked at him.

"I was hoping one of you guys would say something!" Spike spat and turned around, Jake let go around Spikes neck.

"How about we go to your place? I mean, we cant go to mine cause of me 'rents." Jake said and stood, his weight on one foot.

"That sounds fine to me, what about you Vincent?" Spike glanced over at him. Vincent shrugged.

"That sounds fine to me, my place it a dump anyway." He lied. Then it was agreed, off to Spike's place it was.

* * *

Long long time ne? Yes I am still alive. Wow my summer sure was more packed than I thought it was o-o I finally got off my summer camp which was Mondays-Thursdays that took up most of my day, then Fridays I have to work, Saturday I gotta go to my brother's games and Sundays... eh, nuffin of Sundays.

I was planning on extending this chapter so the three would end up at Spike's house but its 11:24 at night and I need to get to bed cuz my ex girlfriend is coming over 2morrow at 11 and I should sleeping. So see ya.

Starie


	7. Vacation!

For those who actually reads this story, I am sorry it took so long, I have been very lazy lately. So Forgive me.

* * *

Once the trio arrived to Spike's apartment, Jake immediately jumped on Spike's bed hogging up the whole thing.

"So what now?" Jake asked bored as he rested his head on Spike's pillow. "Hey monkey boy go get us some drinks." He said, obviously giving the name to Spike since he was the host but Vincent couldn't help but flinched a bit, scared that Jake had found out who he really was. Being the monkey who didn't know much about the teenagers Vincent wouldn't have known that teasing friends was a simple way a bonding.

"Yeah yeah Master. What ever you say." Spike mumbled and walked off into his kitchen. Jake grinned and looked at Vincent who was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Soo, Vincent, where did you move from?" The boy haired boy asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Uhh well, hmm..." Vincent sat there thoughtfully for a bit before speaking up again. "Well, just don't tell anyone I told you this. I'm in a witness protection program, I'm not allowed to tell where I used to live. Shh, it must be kept a secret though got it?" he said in a hush-hush voice. Jake nodded slowly.

"Oh... okay." He said quietly.

Silence...

"HEY SPIKE GUESS WHAT!! VINCENT IT FROM A PROTECTION PROGRAM!!" Jake yelled from the room to the kitchen. Vincent glared at him and rolled his eyes.

"That's for keeping it a secret, bud." He sighed. Spike came out of the kitchen with three cans of soda. He looked over at the punk on his bed.

"Can you say that again Jake I don't think they heard you in CHINA!" he said throwing a can at Jake, who missed catching the beverage and only to have it hit his head. Spike kindly handed another can to Vincent before he sat on the ground.

"So Vincent, since your not allowed to speak much about you past, what can you tell us about yourself?" Spike asked as he sat on the floor, opening the can of soda. Jake added his two cents in.

"Hey instead of that tell us what the crime was you witnessed. Was it a murder? Huh huh? Tell tell!!" He said. Spike threw the closest object at Jake, which was an unused comb.

"Shut up Jake!!" Spike yelled at him and turned at Vincent, smiling slightly.

Jake glared at Spike before throwing the pillow at him. This started up a fight. Spike reached from another object that was now his opened can of soda and threw that at Jake. He caught the can before he could hit him again but only to have the soda dumped in his lap. Vincent snickered and Spike stood up looking at Jake.

"Well that's what you get for being so stupid not get up let me change the sheets on the bed." He said and pushed Jake off the bed and tore off the soda stained sheets off the bed and threw them into the corner of the room that was filled with soon to be washed laundry.

"Your worried about your sheets?! What about my pants, man! I aint stayin' in wet pants!" Jake yelled at Spike. Spike looked over at Jake and sighed.

"Then you should have learned to stop wetting the bed at night." He teased and got a hard knock on the head.

"Funny funny." Jake said and walked over to Spike's dresser and opened up the middle cabinet. "Then I'm gonna steal a pair of your pants while mine go dry." He said and pulled out a pair of pants. An expression of amusement crossed Jake's face as he pulled out a small photo.

"Hey Spike you remember this picture?" Jake asked as he turned around and shower Spike the picture of he found. It was when Spike was years younger, around the age of 6, he was holding the young albino money recently named Specter in his arms. Spike smiled at the sight of the picture and took it from Jake.

"Hehe Yeah, I remember this. It was when Specter was only a few months old." Spike said and showed it to Vincent who was obviously wanting to see the picture. "Vincent have you heard of the famous monkey Specter yet since you've moved here?" Spike asked and only received a lying shake of Vincent's head.

"Oh you haven't? Well he's this really smart monkey who tried to control the world and he put me under his spell thingie and I was his evil minion and-" Jake cut in adding his own bizarre story that didn't even come close to matching the true story. Spike sighed and lened in close so only Vincent could hear him even though Jake was too busy talking to himself to overhear anything.

"Don't believe him, he's just upset cuz he didn't get to journey along with me to catch the monkeys but here's how it went. Specter, a confused albino monkey, got a hold of the Professor's, a guy I used to live with, invention and he gained the intelligence of a human being and planed to have ape world domination. So he made more of these helmets and gave them to all the other monkey's in Monkey Island, we have to take you there one day, and he stole the Professor's time machine and traveled him and his monkeys to different times of the world and he got a hold of Jake and possessed him and what not. But I had to go off and capture him and the monkeys to save the world." Spike explained. Vincent nodded solemnly.

"And what happened to Specter then?" He asked, he obviously knew what happened but he wanted to seem interested.

Jake was still talking to himself in the background.

"Well we put him back into Monkey Island and he was good for a while then my cousin Jimmy was being a moron and sent some helmets to Monkey Island and Specter got a hold of one and Jimmy had to do the same thing I did. Now I don't know what the little monkey's up too." He sighed. Vincent sat in thought for a moment.

"And what do you think of Specter now? Do you hate him like Jake seems to do?" He asked, Spike only laughed and shook his head.

"Oh I don't. I understand Specter's intentions. He didn't like the way he was being treated in Monkey Island and he was just confused and wanted revenge. As weird as it might seem I do like that monkey a lot though." He said and glanced down at the picture.

"Has no one been listening to me this whole time?!" Jake yelled and pounced on Spike whom both fell to the floor. Vincent jumped a bit from the sudden attack and looked down at the two. The picture of long ago slowly floated down to the ground; the albino boy caught the picture and looked at it thoughtfully as the two others fought on the ground. _–I...I remember this. He was the kindest human I have ever met.-_ he thought to himself a faint blush crossing his face. A hand reached up and grabbed Specters shirt pulling him down to the ground laying next to Spike.

"It's nice seeing you down here too pal." Spike teased before Jake loomed over them, his hands on either sides of their faces.

"Now since you both didn't listen to me, you two will be severely punished." He said in a dark voice. Vincent looked up at him in slight fright not knowing what to do, Spike seemed to have a plan.

"Instead of that how about tomorrow we take a vacation to the beach?" Spike suggested. Jake pondered the thought and grinned.

"That sounds better." The punk said and got off of the two boys letting them sit up. Vincent nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Vincent said.

"Okay then it's settled tomorrow we are going to the beach. We can sleep over my place tonight and head there tomorrow morning, which means you two have to go home and pack." Spike said. Jake got up off the floor and stretched.

"'Kay then. Ill be back soon." He said and walked out of the apartment, once the door closed Vincent turned to Spike.

"Hey I have a favor to ask." He asked quietly, embarrassed.

"Yeah sure bud. Whatchu need?" Spike said friendly as he stood up and pulled a suitcase from under his bed and began rummaging through his clothes.

"Um, I don't have any of my own things to bring. You know, like bathing suits and clothes I mean..." he said looked at the ground.

"Ooh, Okay then you can just borrow some of my I have more clothes than I need." Spike said as he continued to pack up some clothes for him and Vincent.

"A-are you sure? I don't want to be a bother." Vincent stuttering. Spike looked over at him and flashed him a grin as he closed the suitcase.

"I'm sure don't worry." Spike reassured and put the suitcase by the door. "Now all we have to do is wait for Jake to get back." He said.

About half an hour passed before a knock came upon Spike's door. The monkey catcher got up and answered it with a half hearted glare.

"What too you so long?" He asked.

""Well I couldn't figger out what I wanted to bring." Jake said as he entered the apartment and placed his suitcase next to Spike. He looked at Vincent.

"Where's your stuff?" Jake asked, Vincent just shrugged.

"I didn't have any so Spike let me borrow some of his clothes." He explained. Jake nodded and looked at Spike.

"Well I'm gonna get go sleep. Sooner I sleep the quicker I get to go to the beach!" Jake exclaimed and jumped on the bed, almost knocking Vincent, who was sitting on the edge, off.

Spike sighed and looked at Vincent, he pulled some blankets out of the closet and set one of the floor. "We can just sleep on the floor. Is that okay with you?" He asked. Vincent just nodded silently as he went to sit on the floor. Spike grinned as he playfully threw a pillow at Vincent's face. Both of the boys laughed slightly.

Spike yawned as he placed his pillow down on the ground and laid down upon the fluffy thing and covered himself up in on of the blankets. Vincent, with much distance away from Spike, laid down also and covered up, excited as he fell asleep about the day he was to have tomorrow.

* * *

To Be continued...


	8. Drowning monkeys and so much more

Early yes i know but it's gotten so interesting now that im enthusted to continue writing it. Yay?

* * *

Jake was the first to awaken in the morning and of course he woke everyone else one up by jumping on top of them.

"C'mon! C'mon! It's 8:00 o clock! Time to go to the Professor's!!" Jake shouted. Spike groaned and covered the blanket over his head and Vincent sat up rubbing his eyes. Jake looked over at Vincent.

"One up now time fer SPIKEY!!" he pounced on Spike and pulled him out from under the covered, forcing his eyes open. "Wake up sleeping beauty time fer the BEACH!!" he yelled in his face. Spike groaned again and sat up glaring at Jake.

"Okay okay I'm awake. Geez." He said and sleepily pushed Jake aside so he could get ready.

It took a while but the trio finally made it to the Professor's place. Jake, obviously excited, only wore his swimming trunks which did exposed the large snake tattoo that wrapped itself around Jake's shoulders, Spike and Vincent wore that and a tee-shirt. Jake busted into the crowed room where the time machine lay along with the gift box thingie and the gadgets, an entertainment center and a few little games. Spike looked at the big banana playpen and sighed.

"Keep your eyes open Jake, Jimmy's out an about..." Spike said pointing to the empty playpen. Jake threw a fit.

"No and Gllp is probably with him too!!" he groaned. Vincent was confused, he knew who Jimmy was but not this...Gllp person. A loud set of foot steps were heard running to the room. Spike and Jake threw into panic.

"Oh god they're coming!!" Spike yelled as he ran around.

"We gotta hide!" Jake said as he shook his friends shoulders. The door to the room flung open and Jimmy came a-running in tackling his cousin to the ground. Vincent let out a small 'eep' as he jumped back, a gray-haired boy running in after him.

"Spike I'm so glad to see yeeeeeeeeeeew!!" Jimmy cheered as he hugged his cousin who was looking practically dead. Gllp glanced at Jake who only glared back.

"Don't you dare touch me." He growled. Gllp pouted and looked at the ground before suddenly attacked Jake hugging him.

"Onii-san!" he squealed. Vincent looked at his two friends. Pipochi who was perched on Jimmy's head looked at Vincent and pulled at Jimmy's hair pointing at the albino boy. Jimmy pulled away and looked at Vincent.

"Who's this Spike?" Jimmy asked, Gllp looked at Vincent too and let go of his brother. Spike got up from the ground.

"This is Vincent a friend of ours. Vincent, meet Jimmy, my cousin-"Spike said as Jimmy waved. "-and Gllp, Jake's little brother." Gllp waved as well.

"Pipo!" Pipochi cried.

"And meet Pipochi." Spike added in sighing. Vincent stayed silent and waved slightly.

"Where'd you going Onii-san?" Gllp asked his brother.

"We're going to the beach and no you cant come." Jake growled.

"And neither can you." Spike said looking at Jimmy. Both boys pouted.

"How are you going to get there?" Jimmy asked looked at Spike.

"The time machine of course. C'mon Vincent." Spike said as he piled all their stuff and themselves on the portal. He began pushing some buttons.

"Wait Spike!! The Professor said don't let anyone-!" Jimmy began but was cut off as the trio already left to go to the beach. "-use the time machine... Oh well, let's go tell The professor Spike was being stupid." He said and walked out of the room, Gllp following after him.

The boys traveled to The Blue Baboon, Jake looked around excited.

"This place is so cool!!" he said as he ran towards the water. Spike sighed a bit and dragged everything to the shack near the volleyball net, Vincent helped carry some of the stuff too.

"I only chose this place because it has shelter we can use." Spike pointed out knowing Vincent was helping him bring everything inside the small shack.

"It's quite beautiful here." Vincent said looking out the opening and at the water. Spike grinned.

"It is, but you have to see some of the other places the time machine can take us. There are many nice places at visit." Spike said as he pushed everything to the side.

"Hey guys c'mon! Get out here the water's great!!" Came Jake's voice from outside. Spike took off his shirt and ran outside.

"I'm coming Jake." He called. Vincent took off his shirt as well and walked outside. He really didn't feel like getting wet at the moment so he went over to the set of three chairs and sat down in one under the shade, watching Jake and Spike play around.

"Vincent! There's drinks in the cooler if you want any-ARRRRRRRG" spike yelped as Jake pushed him underwater. Jake laughed and got off from on top of Spike and swam away.

Vincent sat there for a while, watching the two childish teenagers play away, he himself slowly dozing off. When he woke back up Jake and Spike were in the two chairs that were left and their umbrellas were taken down so the warm sun would dry up their body.

"You finally woke up." Jake stated and glanced over at Vincent grinning.

"You were out for a while Vin-vin. We were beginning to wonder if we should wake you up or not." Spike chuckled and took a sip of his drink that was on the table next to him.

"Oops." The albino teen yawned. "Didn't mean to doze off. My bad."

"Oh don't worry about it. Why didn't you get in the water?" Spike asked.

"Don't know how to swim." He said casually. The others were grasping for words.

"You don't know how to swim?? Unbelievable!!" Jake said and jumped up from his seat. "Guess what you get to learn today." He said as he pulled Vincent up too.

"Ugh do I gotta?" he groaned as he was pushed towards the water.

"You do! Now swim!" Jake yelled as he suddenly thrusted Vincent straight into the water. Vincent yelped as he landed in the water with a loud splash, trying his best to keep his head above water.

"Oh c'mon do what you see on tv move your arms!!" Jake shouted out to him.

"Asshole, your going to get him killed out there!" Spike said as he shot up from his seat and ran out into the water to rescue the drowning Vincent. Spike wrapped an arm around Vincent and dragged him back on the land and laid him on his back, Jake just loomed over the two boys with an amused expression on his face.

"Great job Vincent your just like a fish." Jake teased.

"Shut up Jake this isn't funny!" Spike scolded him. "Are you okay Vincent?" Spike questioned sweetly as he pulled Vincent's bangs out of his face. Vincent took a while to answer as he inhaled the sweet taste of air.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you Spike." Vincent said, opening his eyes slightly looking at Spike, smiling.

"That's it for the swimming lesson today." Spike said as he helped Vincent up. Jake grumbled and crossed his arms around his chest as he watched the two walk off back to their seats. Slowly he followed after.

The rest of the day the trio sat in their seats talking about nothing in particular. When it was growing to dark to see and the music of the night began playing the boy decided to head in to the shack.

"I get to sleep in the rowboat!" Jake said as he grabbed his junk and jumped in the small boat next to the door. Spike looked at Vincent and sighed.

"Guess we gotta sleep on the floor again." He said as he pulled out a blanket.

"That's fine with me." Vincent said as he looked back outside at the small light over to horizon.

"Now children don't be doing anything down there." Jake giggled. A slight blush crossed Vincent's face.

"Shut it Jake." Spike said and threw a pillow at him and placed two on the ground. Vincent rested his head on one of the pillows and closed his eyes quickly falling asleep.

* * *

_To Be Continued_

Uh okay how to explain this, um... For those who play Ape Escape 2 might know who im talking about. When you collect the comics there is this once comic called the _Last Piece _or something like that where theres the last piece of watermelon left and they think it's Pipochi's but it actually belongs to the boy behind the tree in the last panel. Well I dunno if it was his name or a sound effect like _'gulp' _but Gllp is his name now cuz I thought it would make a really cool name.


	9. Love for the greediness

Ah, i got it up. Chapter...something. I dont remember its been so long uh yeah. Hm, well heres the next chapter.

* * *

Vincent was the first to wake this morning, but it was still early in the morning; the sun was barely peeking over the horizon. Vincent carefully sat up making sure no one else was awake and got up, silently sneaking outside in the early morning mist.

The albino walked to the water and sat down in the sand, his feet resting where the shore waters ran over his toes. He rested his arms on his knees and laid his head down on his arms. He watched as the sun slowly crawled its way high in the colorful sky.

Time slowly passed little by little and Vincent began dozing off again.

_Specter… Are you having fun being human?_

Vincent eyes opened slightly and he gazed out into the water.

"Oh it's that voice again…" he said to himself. A chuckle was heard.

"What voice are you talking about you silly monkey? That's my voice."

Vincent blinked in confusion and turned around only to see Spike standing in the sand behind him smiling. Vincent jumped slightly and stood up.

"Spike… h-how did you…?" The boy was left speechless. Spike walked over to Vincent and sat down.

"Just relax, I'm happy to see you again. Jake's still sleeping, don't wake him." Spike said calmly and looked up at Vincent. Vincent, still with a panicked look in his eyes took a seat next to Spike. Spike smiled at him and looked out into the water.

"How have you been Specter? I haven't seen you in a while. Do you live in your little castle?" Spike asked him all sorts of questions.

"Spike, how did you know I was Specter?" Vincent asked not making eye contact with him. The red head couldn't help but laugh and wrapped an arm around Vincent's shoulders.

"Specter, it was easy. Your voice, your hair, your albino, and your presence just gives off a familiar essence. Instincts told me you were him, oddly as it sounds." Spike said and looked at Vincent. Vincent blushed slightly.

"And to answer your question Spike, I do live in my castle, and I've been doing fine, just a bit confused." Vincent sighed. Spike's arm still rested around Vincent's shoulders.

"Ah the state of confusion. About what? You going nuts? Cuz you said something about voices." The human questioned. Vincent shrugged.

"This is why I'm human, Spike. I was sleeping one night and this voice, it sounds like yours, began talking to me in my dream and I woke up and I was a human. So I was just thinking that maybe the helmet turned me into a human." Vincent explained. Spike sat there thinking.

"Are you gonna stay human forever?" He asked. Vincent finally looked at him.

"I don't know really. There's no way I can tell."

"Well I hope you do." Spike smiled at him. "It's fun having you around Specter… When you're not trying to take over to world or anything…" The two boys enjoyed a laugh together. Spike withdrew his arm from around Vincent and leaned up against him, Spike's head resting on Vincent's shoulder. He began watching the sun rise.

"So what have you and Jake been up to?" Vincent asked, as it seemed like they have been friends forever.

"The same old." Spike sighed. "After I captured you me and Jake had quite the boring life style. But I'm sure you've been having fun, you did attempt to take over the world again."

"Ah yes, I know. But once captured and once escaped again I have been bored as well."

The two boys stayed silent as they watched the sun.

"WHERE **IS** EVERYONE!" suddenly came Jake's loud voice from inside the hut. Both boys outside jumped, Spike giggled and stood up.

"Well, Jake's up." Spike said, Captain Obvious has arrived. Spike ran back into the hut and Vincent just watched him disappear into the small shelter. The monkey boy sighed and looked back into the water.

Inside, Spike had just walked in to see Jake getting himself dressed for the new day.

"Jake put that thing away we don't need to see it." Spike teased, Jake let out a laugh as he put his pants on.

"Shut up Spikey." He chuckled and zipped up the zipper. Spike grinned and walked in, taking a seat. Jake walked over to him "Well," he continued "You saw me, it's your turn." Jake purred and kissed the red head, his hands playing with the boy's zipper.

"Aie! Jake!" Spike cried, embarrassed, as he pulled himself away from Jake's greedy hands. Jake smirked and pulled Spike off his seat and on the floor, pinning him down.

"It's only faaaiiiirr" Jake sang, hovering over Spike. Spike squirmed underneath him, protesting. Vincent cleared his throat.

"I'm hope I'm not interrupting anything…_important."_ Vincent said. Both boys looked at him, Spike with a child's smile and Jake with a frown.

"Thank god Vincent. Come save me." Spike said. Jake just got up, off of Spike, he had totally forgotten Vincent was there. Vincent's cheeks were tinted red and he raised an eye brow, noticing Jake's…um, cough, _greediness._

Vincent went over and helped Spike off the ground as Jake just ignored them and went to put on the rest of his clothes and left to go outside. Spike let out a sigh.

"Is he always like that? I don't remember him being so…irritable." Vincent murmered softly. Spike shook his head.'

"No, he's doesn't usually act so irritable. But he's always been playful." He said and took a seat. Vincent shrugged and took a seat next to him.

"**NO SEX IN THERE UNLESS IM INVITED GOT IT**?" came Jake's loud voice once again.

* * *

**_PLEASE READ THIS! I CANT STRESS THIS ENOUGH IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE STORY!_**

sighs- okay, this story is no longer going to be in the pg-13 section. It was gonna be in the R section, for i feel its like, slowly going over the line.


End file.
